


[Podfic] Any Club That Would Have Me As A Member

by Hananobira



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ashen Romance | Auspistice, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, M/M, Multi, New Universe, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Post-Sburb/Sgrub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 06:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10633974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira
Summary: In Which Karkat Vantas Finds His Ashen Quadrant Filling Itself, Somewhat Against His Wishes, Leaving Him With A Small Mountain Of What The Fuck Do I Do Now?An exploration of what "ashen" looks like, being romance, platonic, black,andconciliatory all at once.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Any Club That Would Have Me As A Member](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024461) by [gaudior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaudior/pseuds/gaudior). 



Notes and acknowledgements: Gratitude to gaudior for permission to record this podfic, and to Paraka and Jinjurly for hosting!

Original Fic: <http://archiveofourown.org/works/1024461>  
Length: 00:58:04

Paraka: [MP3 (84 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Any%20Club.mp3) or [M4B (57 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Any%20Club.m4b)  
Audiofic Archive: Check back later.


End file.
